


夜奔 6

by megan1114



Category: ZhenHun
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 00:24:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15785169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megan1114/pseuds/megan1114





	夜奔 6

6.  
雷鬼头他们告诉林风演出是在一个酒吧，他原本以为就是给喝酒的客人现场演奏几首曲子，等到了地方才发现演出场地根本就是个Live House，演出的乐队也不止他们一家，而是轮流表演。  
章远一方面佩服对方敢在青旅抓替补的魄力，一方面为紧张到几乎呕吐的林风捏了把汗。  
他们正站在舞台的侧翼，等待着上一个乐队的演奏结束。空气沉重到几乎凝固，就连章远的手心都开始冒汗了。  
上一个乐队拿着乐器下台，路过他们的时候鼓励地一一拍了他们的肩，随后光头打头阵上台的，后妈跟着莫西干头还有雷鬼头，林风在最后，临上台之前章远抱了他一下，总算在那苍白的脸上换来了一丝微笑。  
章远看着林风僵硬地走上台，看也不看台下，径直走向了架子鼓的后方。他躲在那后面，腰杆挺得笔直，稍微调试了些什么后像是终于放松了些，转向章远的方向比了个拇指。  
章远也回了他一个。  
热场的人是那个雷鬼头，他说了几句后看向林风，对他点了点头。  
舞台的灯光亮了起来，在这灯光之中林风高高举起鼓槌，投下细长的影子。鼓槌彼此交叠着敲打四下，吉他和贝斯的声音响了起来。那光头站在了舞台中央，排练的几天章远观察过这三人，这和尚头是他们之中话最少的一个，看着有些吓人，声音却十分斯文，想不到此刻一开口就是尖利的死嗓。  
章远并不懂摇滚乐，听过最接近摇滚的大概也就算个汪峰。他听不懂这略微嘈杂的音乐到底好不好，但他看得懂观众的反应，硬要用一个词来形容大概也就是“还好”。  
算不上热忱，却也算不上冷淡，一些观众很捧场，也有些只是站在场地边缘，又或者是酒吧区域静静地听。  
章远的目光转向了林风，他看过林风无数次的和人斗鼓，民族的，西方的，还有一些他根本认不出来的。他太熟悉林风的一举一动了，他知道林风在紧张，却同时也在兴奋。  
林风的鼓点被融在了快节奏的音乐之中，带着一如既往的生机，只是在这昏暗的舞台上，似乎又多了一分歇斯底里。  
一曲，两曲。章远知道他们一共有三首曲子，他看到林风在间隙扯过背心的下摆擦了擦汗，又喝了口水，准备好最后的曲子。  
曲子一开始是比较和缓的和弦，林风一下一下地敲着鼓面，打着节奏。配合着幽蓝的舞台灯光，突然缓下来的音乐让人们慢慢安静下来。  
随着林风的几下鼓点，音乐的节奏突然加快，光头的歌声也加入了进来，那突然调动的情绪让舞台旁的章远起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。  
结果就在演出渐入佳境的时候，酒吧突然陷入了黑暗。  
停电，又或者是设备故障，人们一瞬间陷入了恐慌，尽管应急灯已经亮了起来，人们却还是嘈杂着，有的想要往外走，有的却又愣在原地。场面一时间有些混乱不堪。  
台上的几人也有些不知所措，应急灯光的照射下他们勉强可以看到彼此的轮廓。演出算是泡汤了，好的一点是他们至少完成了两首曲子，但最后的压轴才是重头戏。  
工作人员跑到了台边，开始通知候场还有正在场上的乐队先离开，他们需要排除一下故障，今晚的演出到此为止。  
候场的乐队发出了失望的声音，台上的几人也有些失落，但也无可奈何，他们招呼着林风，准备向台下走去。  
当眼睛适应了黑暗之后，借着应急光，章远看到林风像是开场时一样伸直双臂，将鼓槌举起，随后落下。  
有力的鼓点镇住了大厅中的混乱，随后细密的节奏潮水一般的涌上，蔓延到了每一个角落。林风在黑暗之中开始了他的solo。那节奏一如既往的欢快而有力，章远喜欢林风的鼓，不论用的是那种鼓，林风手下的鼓音总带着一股子向上的生机，像是无法被暴风雨阻拦的鸟，只管没头脑地挥动翅膀，哪管下一秒会不会坠落万丈深渊。  
章远是不懂鼓的，但他懂林风，他从他的鼓音中听出了一些别的什么。林风的鼓音一直都像他本人，但此时却似乎多了些什么。  
多了些缱绻，多了些依赖。  
章远看着林风，他发现林风也在看着他，接着他明白了。  
林风的鼓音中，多了一个章远。  
鼓槌最后一次重重落下，撞击声在大厅中回响。不知何时开始安静听林风演奏的人们这才回过神来。在潮水一样的掌声之中章远冲上舞台，拉起那个架子鼓后的身影，不管不顾地抱住他吻了上去。  
最先看到的当然是同在舞台上的那三个人，他们原本是要走的，听到林风的solo停了下来，现在正在嗓子里发出不明所以的声音。  
章远不在乎，他只是拼命掠夺着林风嘴里的空气，引导着对方笨拙的回应，怀里的身子有些发软，章远收紧手臂，用力地撑着他。  
灯光不合时宜的复苏，即使闭着眼也能感觉到强烈的光线正试图刺透眼皮。章远听到了台下嘈杂的声音，他放开林风，几乎是挟持着他旋风一样地跑下了舞台。  
舞台的旁白就是洗手间，原本就是为演出者准备的洗手间比别的要宽敞些，和这里的所有地方一样画满了涂鸦以及文字。正对着大门的墙上刺眼地写着大大的“It's better to burn out than to fade away.”。  
章远把脚步仍然踉跄的林风按在了墙上，继续着刚刚的吻，手滑进林风宽大的背心里，林风挣扎着，终于在自己的裤子快被褪到膝盖时推来看章远。  
“你疯了！这是什么地方！”林风的胸膛剧烈地起伏着，嘴唇被章远吮得通红，哪怕是强装的恼怒也遮盖不住他红到滴血的脸。  
“你提醒我了。”章远说着，目光中的狠辣得像是想将林风剥皮拆骨。他拉着踉跄的林风进了一个隔间锁上门，随后将对方抵到门上。  
林风的挣扎在章远成功脱下他的内裤后停止了，不论怎样，没人会在自己命根子被人抓在手里套弄的时候不老实。  
“你……你疯了……”第一次被别人服务的感觉让林风几乎站不稳，章远的揉捏带来的快感直冲天灵盖，林风双手虚浮着章远的手臂，也不知是想拉开他还是想鼓励他。。  
“你也帮帮我。”章远在林风耳边说。灼热的呼吸几乎让林风的耳朵烧了起来。  
林风觉得自己的脑浆似乎都被这声音吹化了，他由着章远拉着他的手伸向自己的腿间。手中灼热而坚硬的触感让他发出一声呜咽，随后章远将两人的性器贴在了一起，引着林风和他一起撸动着两人。  
厕所响起嘈杂的声音，林风整个人都绷直了，章远却仍然抓着他的手，继续着刚刚的动作。  
“有人……”林风小声说着。  
“那我们可得小声点。”章远居然还在笑，林风觉得有点想哭。  
“那两个人跑到哪里去了？”章远听出来了，是林风临时乐队里的那个秃头。  
“不知道，我靠太刺激了，这俩人原来是一对啊，我就说怎么天天形影不离的，那个叫章什么的对林风比我对我女朋友还上心！”罗里吧嗦的一听就是那个雷鬼头  
“操，你哪来的女朋友？”这是那个莫西干。  
“是啊，所以才会分手啊。唉，我就说有点不对，我不是说之前在院子里见到他俩合奏吗，后来那俩吵架，之后那个章……哦对，章远，就一直跟知了似的在那拉二胡，我还是头一次听到拉二胡能拉的跟发春似的人。”  
“扯吧你就，我怎么没听出来，你就在这事后逼逼吧。”  
“唉，好吧，确实是，但他拉二胡的时候眼睛可一直盯着窗户，怕不是盯着林风的房间吧。”  
“他们不是住在一间吗？”秃子终于插了话。  
外面一时沉默，另外两人思考着怎么把这话接下去，一时间外面只剩下了放水的声音。  
隔间里却是一派热火朝天。  
“听到没？他们说我对你发春呢。”章远在林风耳边说，林风为了不发出声音，早就把空着的手在嘴里咬着，现在更是一点声音都发不出来，只有呼吸变得越来越急促。  
“别咬，破了就麻烦了。”章远拉开林风的手，再次换上了自己的舌头。  
林风伸手紧紧搂着章远的脖子，另一只手和章远的手一起撸动着两人，他的膝盖早就在打着颤，如果不是靠章远撑着，恐怕早就滑到了地上。剧烈的快感一下下刺激着他，口腔中也不断地被章远掠夺。林风的脑子里早就成了一团浆糊，那三人的交谈一个字都没听到，呻吟声无意识地从口中溢出。最后高潮的时候甚至还发出了短促的尖叫。  
外面的哥仨像是被雷击中一般定在了原地，不过他们三人并不在章远的考虑范围之类。  
章远撑着林风，将两人的重量都压在了门板上，等两人从高潮之中缓回来一些后，章远让林风坐在马桶盖上，自己从旁边抽出厕纸，草草地为两人清理了起来。  
乐队的其他三人隐约意识到了什么，也隐约觉得自己应该快走，却又不约而同地立在了原地，甚至裤子都还没提上。三人的目光齐齐地看向隔间的方向，过了许久，隔间的门打开了，章远和林风走了出来。  
“你们继续。”章远连看都不看三人，甩下了一句话就揽着林风走了，似乎生怕林风被人多看一眼。  
两人取出寄存的包，拦了辆出租车回了青旅，一路上两人都一言不发，只是十指相和地拉着对方的手，似乎一辈子都不打算再放开。  
直到被按到在青旅狭小的床上，看着章远一手伸到自己的背心下方，一手撕开嘴里叼着的安全套，林风的脑子才终于恢复了工作。  
“你什么时候买的？”  
“去医院接你之前。”  
“你你你……”林风说不出话来，“你到底策划了多久？”  
“谁知道呢？”章远把林风的短裤还有背心甩到一边，撑在林风身上，脱下了自己的，“搞不好从我在篮球场看到你的时候就开始了。”  
“禽兽，你那会还在和何洛交往呢！”  
章远撇了下嘴，也为林风这抓不住重点的脑回路有些折服。对付这种说话就毁气氛的人，最好的办法自然是不要让他说话。  
接下来章远确实也是这么做的，到两人终于相拥着沉入梦乡时林风的嗓子已经开始沙哑了，却始终没有再说出过一句完整的话。

章远是被胃里的一阵翻江倒海弄醒的，他屏住呼吸，轻轻拉开林风搭在自己身上的手臂，跌跌撞撞地从包里拿出药瓶，随后跑去了卫生间，差点摔倒在地。  
章远的胃里一篇翻江倒海，双臂撑在水池边一阵阵地泛着恶心，最后吐出来的却是血水。  
章远打开水龙头，水池里的血红色渐渐顺着水管流了下去。随后洗了把脸，就着水龙头漱了漱口，又润了下喉咙，接着吃下了几片止疼药。  
章远顺着洗手池滑坐到了地板上，慢慢地缓过来了一些。弄出这么大的动静，林风却始终没醒，看来自己之前确实把他折腾的够呛。  
熟睡的林风出现在章远脑中，他嘴角不由得挂上了笑意，回想起这一晚发生的事，忍不住笑出了声，笑着笑着，眼泪却慢慢流满了章远的脸。  
林风发病之后身体的状况越来越差，到后来甚至只能暂时休学。章远不时的会去医院看他，但因林风不愿意他耽误学习，总给他吃闭门羹。  
章远查阅了无数与地中海贫血有关的资料，将原本热爱的计算机扔在一旁，转而报考了医学院。他不断地向何洛打听着林风的状况，何洛自己也很担心，奈何继父和母亲却都不愿意告诉她。她同样也是面临着高考的人，两人都不愿意让她太过挂心。  
章远的胃病越来越严重，他原本以为只是因为压力大，一直靠止疼片和胃药撑着，直到高考结束的当天才被父母押到了医院检查，却发现胃部的片子上有阴影。  
一直到最终确诊为胃癌，章远的脑海里都是懵的，他不明白自己怎么就走到了这样的地步，不知道接下来该做什么，他甚至不知道自己还有没有“接下来”。  
章远觉得自己像是活在梦里，他浑浑噩噩地在家与医院之间往返，浑浑噩噩地听着父母焦虑的讨论，当他一个人的时候，他突然有些相见林风。  
林风这回自然没在让他吃闭门羹，反而在他走入病房后露出了由衷的笑容。林风瘦了，原本小白杨一样挺拔的身子靠在床上，身体单薄得像是一折就会断。但他的精神很好，无聊的时候一个人会用双手敲着小桌板，像是在敲鼓。  
章远坐在床头，林风问什么就答什么，静静地听着林风抱怨医院糟糕的伙食，硬的要死的床，听他兴奋地说再过不久可以出院一阵，可惜出院了也只能待在家里。他之后似乎还要进行什么手术，但仍然还在联系医院，可能会需要去国外治疗。  
章远听着听着，突然有了实感，原本的浑浑噩噩不见了，恐惧像潮水一样包围了他，让他想要尖叫着逃离这个世界。  
“你怎么了？”林风担忧地问，双手拉起了章远的，他以为章远是在担心高考的事“不用担心，你这么厉害，不会出问题的。”  
林风平日里最爱干的就是和他斗嘴，所以当他开口说一些夸赞的时候，章远知道这是真的，同时也清楚自己的表现已经糟糕到了让林风如此担心的地步。  
“没事。”林风的手很冷，章远一翻手腕，将它们握在了手心。  
“你怕吗？”章远唐突地问。  
林风一愣，随后低下头，“怕，怎么不怕。”他叹了口气，终于在章远面前吐露了一点真情，“你记得国庆的爷爷过世那次吗？我当时就开始怕了，我怕死，但更怕病。我怕最后在病床上苟延残喘，想做的事情一件都做不了，还让别人陪着我一起难受。”  
与其苟延残喘，不如从容燃烧。  
林风小声念叨着，他以前告诉过章远，这是一句歌词。  
“我也是这么想的。”章远回答。他紧紧握住了林风的手，像是抓着救命的稻草。  
下一次去医院看林风的时候，章远向林风提出了这一次的出逃，而林风双眼放光地答应了。  
“去哪你说了算。”章远对林风说，最后在对方的笑容里笑弯了眉眼。  
林风不知道的是，章远虽然从未计划过旅途的过程，却一开始就想好了他们的终点。  
章远哭够了，缓缓地爬了起来，又洗了把脸，晃晃悠悠地走出了卫生间，满意的听到林风平缓的呼吸。  
他将剩下的止疼药放回包里，同时翻出了另外一个药盒。章远打开盒子，像是确认一样检查了一下里面几乎塞满的药片。药片的数量显然远远多于出厂时的量，一看就是后放进来的。  
与其苟延残喘，不如从容燃烧。  
如果不能一起白头到老，那么至少一起像烟花一样在灿烂后消逝。  


TBC


End file.
